1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a packaging device, and more particularly, relates to an automatic panel placer for placing and securing of a plastic CD tray to a cardboard sleeve by the use of a rotary table being advanced through a plurality of stations for continual processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel placers for a flip top on a cardboard panel package have been previously unknown in the prior art apparatus.
The present invention provides a panel placer.